This invention relates to a retaining mechanism, particularly to a universal retaining mechanism (URM) for holding a Central Processing Unit (CPU) module, where the URM may be adapted to either a CPU module of SECC I, SECC II, or SEPP type, which provides expanded maneuvering room while inserting and/or releasing the CPU module into or from the URM, and facilitates on-line installation and maintenance operations.
A CPU module, that is an indispensable component for any computer equipment, is usually connected to a computer mainboard by means of a set of retaining mechanism that is secured to the mainboard. Due to continuous research and development of CPU modules, commercially available CPU modules are now categorized into SECC I type, SECC II type, and SEPP type. It is known to computer manufactures that, a CPU module of SECC I type is secured to its corresponding retaining mechanism by means of locking means provided on opposing upper sides of the CPU module; a CPU module of SECC II or SEPP type is secured to its corresponding retaining mechanism by means of locking surfaces formed on a heat dissipating fin of the CPU module. Due to various locking structures of various types of CPU modules, computer manufactures will need to use a variety of retaining mechanisms to accommodate various CPU modules, thereby increasing their stocking cost.
To solve the above problems, CPU manufactures stipulate standards of universal retaining mechanisms (URMs) which require the retaining mechanisms to be adapted to either a CPU module of SECC I, SECC II, or SEPP type.
However, commercially available URMs are usually oversized, can hardly be folded and stacked, and thus require more packing materials and shipping space Furthermore, commercially available URMs usually require a user to assemble a CPU module from opposing outer sides of the retaining mechanism so as to latch) on the locking surfaces of the CPU module. However, in order to save space and to reduce cost, a mainboard layout is commonly designed such that most computer components abut on each other; it is thus very common to arrange other computer components at outer sides of the retaining mechanism. Such mainboard layout thus causes difficulty for assembling the CPU module to the retaining mechanism from opposing outer sides of the retaining mechanism and further reduces maneuvering room while inserting and/or releasing the CPU module.
Disclosed is a universal retaining mechanism (URM) comprising a pair of holders that may be secured to a mainboard and for holding a CPU module in-between the holders, wherein each holder includes: a base member for securing the holder to the mainboard; a holding member rotatably connected to the base member and having a main wall: at least a latch integrally formed with the holding member and arranged on a side of the main wall for latching the CPU module from front and rear sides of the CPU module; positioning means formed on the main wall for locking to the CPU module; and a flexible rib integrally formed with the holding member on the main wall and for cooperating with the latch to guide the CPU module upon insertion of the CPU module.
According to the structure disclosed by this invention, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a universal retaining mechanism having a foldable construction and a folded height of a mere 25 mm so as to save packing material and reduce shipping space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a universal retaining mechanism that latches or releases locking surfaces of a CPU module from front and rear sides of the CPU module so as to provide expanded maneuvering room while inserting and/or releasing the CPU module, and to facilitate on-line installation and maintenance operations.
The characterized features and other advantages of this invention may be realized from the accompanying explanations, drawings and claims.